Some memory devices, such as flash memory devices, may operate in a variety of interface modes (e.g., synchronous, asynchronous, etc.), and may have other features that are configurable. Different end users may require different interface modes and/or different configurations of the various features. To avoid having to manufacture different memory products for every different configuration need, this configurability is frequently provided by having volatile configuration registers into which the correct configuration data may be written while the system is powered, but before the memory is to be used. Although the content of these registers may be retained as long as power is applied to the device, the configuration registers must be rewritten at each power-on or reset. Doing so may require a special boot sequence and/or special hardware support.